The Truth
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Anko tidak dapat menerima kenyataan kalau Itachi dan Hana adalah sepasang kekasih. Ia kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya/Fic ini sebagai wujud permintaan  maaf saya akan kata-kata kasar saya/For FFC!/Rnr or CnC/


"Hana, a- aku menyukai… Itachi-_kun_," kata Anko.

"Oh, hehehe…" tawa Hana garing.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya."

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu.

Lama sekali, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum akhirnya Anko mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Kenyataan yang selalu ditutupi oleh Hana dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Kenyataan kalau

.

.

.

.

Hana telah dijodohkan dengan Itachi sejak kanak-kanak

.

.

.

.

.

_**From: Itachi-kun no Baka**_

_**Hana, nanti malam kau kujemput seperti biasa ya**_

_**-Itachi-**_

.

.

.

.

"Hana…" panggil Anko setelah ia membuka sms yang masuk ke handphone Hana.

"Ya? Ada apa, Anko?" tanya Hana menoleh pada Anko yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan… Itachi-_kun_?"

"Itu… Aku…" Hana tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Anko.

"Aku…"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan, Itachi-_kun_?"

"Aku– Orang tuaku dan orang tuanya Itachi adalah teman," sangkal Hana.

_Maafkan aku, Anko. Aku telah gagal menjadi temanmu…_

"Oh. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Ku pikir, itu hal yang tidak penting."

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Hana."

CUP

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di dahi Hana.

"I- Itachi-_kun_…"

Bertepatan dengan kejadian itu, dari seberang jalan sana Anko melihat kejadian itu.

Dengan kedua mata kepalanya.

"Kau… Kau pengkhianat, Hana!"

Anko lari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dengan pandangan mata yang buram karena tertutupi air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu berlangsung.

Tiga hari pula, Hana tidak melihat Anko sejak hari itu.

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Anko?" tanya Hana yang menelephone ke rumah Anko.

"Maaf…" nadanya terdengar paruh, "Anko… dia sudah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu," kata orang di seberang sana.

"Ti- tiga hari yang lalu?" tanya Hana tak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Iya, tiga hari yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan."

"Ma- maaf kalau saya…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya yakin, Anda hanya khawatir karena Anko tidak masuk ke kampus selama tiga hari belakangan."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Truth © Kazuma B'tomat

Main Character:

Itachi Uchiha

Hana Inuzuka

Anko Mitarashi

.

.

.

Rated:

T+ - M

Genre :

Horror/Romance/Suspense

Warning:

AU, OOC (always), slight gore

Kazuma House Production proudly present

.

.

.

.

The Truth

.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama sempurna menggantung rendah di langit yang gelap. Udara dingin malam itu terasa lebih mencekam. Menerpa kulit, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Bunyi jendela yang berderit juga membuat efek _horror_ tersendiri di ruangan yang memperoleh penerangan dari bulan itu. Gelap. Mencekam. Menakutkan.

Ruangan itu terlihat sangat berantakan dengan hampir berbagai macam barang yang harusnya berada pada tempatnya terhampar begitu saja di lantai kayu ruangan itu. Di atas ranjang yang seprainya sudah berantakkan tak karuan, seorang gadis duduk meringguk di sana. Ia mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang panjang sehingga berantakkan. Sebuah pisau mengkilat ada di sampingnya dengan sisa-sisa darah kering menempel di sana.

"Aku yang membunuhnya…"

"Aku yang membunuhnya…"

"Aku yang membunuhnya…"

Berulang kali ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada frustasi. Terdengar kertak gigi darinya. Rasa bersalah, takut, cemas, semuanya menjadi satu melingkupinya.

Kriet… Kriet…

Lantai kayu itu berdecit. Menandakan adanya seseorang yang sedang melangkah di atasnya.

Gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah siaga. Ia meraih pisau yang ada di sampingnya itu dengan tangan bergetar. Ia paksakan tangannya itu untuk mencengkram gagang pisau itu.

Kriet… Kriet…

Bunyi decitan lantai kayu itu semakin mendekat. Membuat gadis itu semakin was-was. Nafas memburu terdengar darinya. Matanya melebar. Meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

Kret… Kret… Ngiet…

Kunci yang tadi ia gantungkan di pintu setelah ia menutupnya berputar dengan sendirinya. Pintu yang tertutup itu pun terbuka. Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Membuat gorden tipis yang semula menutupi jendel berkibar dengan ganasnya.

Kriet… Kriet…Kriet…

Seseorang muncul dari pintu itu. Kulitnya teramat pucat. Rambut hitamnya yang pendek terlihat berantakkan dan kusut. Dari kakinya, mengalir darah segar yang membuat bercak-bercak darah pada lantai kayu itu. Bau anyir menguar di sana.

"Kau pengkhianat…" desisnya seraya mendekati gadis berambut coklat itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu tetap mempertahankan posisi siaganya. "Mau apa, kau?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Hana…" Orang berambut hitam itu menganggkat kedua tangannya. Menunjukkan kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan tajam.

"Ja –Jangan!" teriak gadis yang dipanggil Hana itu tertahan. "ARGH!"

Kuku-kuku tajam itu mencakar tangan Hana yang ia gunakan untuk memegang pisau mengkilat itu. Darah segar mengalir dari sana. Gadis berambut hitam itu melepaskan cakarannya. Hana melepaskan pegangannya dari pisau itu. Rasa sakit dan perih menghampiri tangannya. Membuatnya tidak dapat merasakan apapun kecuali kedua rasa itu.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik rambut coklat panjang milik Hana dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya dengan kuku jari telunjuk mengitari wajah Hana. Hana kembali mengeluarkan darah segar. Bau anyir dan amis di ruangan itu semakin merebak. Dengan perlahan, gadis berambut hitam itu menjilati darah yang menetes dari dagu Hana. Hana hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Berharap semua ini segera berakhir.

Puas dengan darah. Gadis berambut hitam itu meraih pisau mengkilat yang tadi jatuh ke lantai tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada rambut Hana. Kepala Hana ikut tertarik ke bawah ketika gadis berambut hitam itu menunduk untuk meraih pisau itu.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik satu garis sepanjang pundak hingga lengan Hana dengan pisaunya. Mau tak mau, rasa sakit kembali menghinggapi Hana. Saking dalamnya tusukan itu, keluarlah buih-buih berwarna kuning–yang entah apa itu. Ingin rasanya Hana mengeluarkan air matanya untuk mengurangi bebannya, tapi setitikpun air mata tidak mau keluar dari matanya.

Crash!

Satu tusukan bersarang di dada Hana.

Crash!

Lagi. Tusukan itu bersarang di lambungnya.

Crash!

Lagi.

Crash!

Lagi.

Tusukan-tusukan itu terus bersarang di organ-oragan tubuh Hana.

CRASH!

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tusukan itu bersarang tepat di kepalanya dengan sangat dalam. Hana terkulai di atas ranjang dengan penuh bercak-bercak merah darah. Ia sudah benar-benar kehabisan darah ketika tusukan terakhir bersarang di tengkorang kepalanya.

Tanpa mau mencabut pisau itu, gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menatap Hana dengan pandangan datarnya. Sekilas, ia tampak diam memperhatikan sesongok daging yang terkulai itu. Tapi, perhatikan mulutnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik beberapa derajat membentuk senyum tipis yang terlihat seperti seringai mengejek.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

Nafas memburuh keluar begitu saja dari hidung dan mulutnya. Peluh juga menetes dengan deras dari dahinya. Mata gelapnya memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan pandangan waspada. Takut. Itu yang ia rasakan.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya masih normal. Tidak ada ruangan yang berantakkan. Lantai-lantai kayu di bawahnya masih sangat bagus dan kokoh. Kasur yang ia pakai masih putih, bersih, dan rapi tanpa adanya bercak kemerahan oleh darah. Ia lihat di meja yang ada di sampingnya. Pisau buah masih berada di sana. Rasa takut mendorongnya untuk melempar pisau itu jauh-jauh darinya.

Bertepatan ia melempar pisau itu, pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sesosok laki-laki. Sesosok laki-laki itu sempat kaget ketika sebuah benda mengkilat melesat tepat di depannya. Lelaki itu menoleh pada gadis yang melempar benda itu.

Tring…

Benda itu terjatuh di bawah sebuah lukisan sebuah pemandangan bulan purnama yang menyinari padang rumput. Mengingatkan gadis itu akan sesuatu.

"Wow!" seru laki-laki itu kaget. "Kenapa kau melempar pisau itu? Kau tahu, kan, seberapa tajamnya benda ini?" tanyanya seraya mengambil pisau yang tadi dilempar.

"Ya. Maaf…" kata gadis itu lirih.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau baru saja lari keliling rumah ini selama tujuh kali sehingga berkeringat seperti itu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, Itachi-kun," kata gadis itu.

Itachi duduk di atas ranjang yang di duduki oleh Hana–gadis tadi. Ia menatap langsung ke dalam mata gelap itu dengan mata obsidiannya. "Apa kau bermimpi tentang 'itu' lagi?" tanya Itachi.

Hana mengangguk. "Ini yang kelima kalinya."

"Masih merasa bersalah, eh?" tanya Itachi yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukkan lagi. "Sudahlah. Sekarang kau mandi, karena kita akan pergi keliling pantai siang ini!"

Itachi pun keluar dari kamar itu. Sedangkan Hana, ia meraih handuknya dan bersiap untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Summer House_. Begitu sebutannya bagi rumah berwarna putih yang berada tepat di pinggir tebing ini. Rumah ini adalah milik keluarga Uchiha. Rumah ini luas layaknya puri dengan lima puluh persen bangunannya terbuat dari kayu dan lima puluh persennya lagi terbuat dari berbagai jenis material. Para anggota keluarga Uchiha biasa menggunakan rumah yang terletak di pinggir Pantai Suna ini sebagai tempat berlibur kala libur musim panas datang.

Selama tiga hari dua malam ini, Itachi dan adiknya–Sasuke–beserta pasangan mereka masing-masing, pergi berlibur di Pantai Suna ini. Mereka pun menghinap di _Summer House_.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua mereka menginap di _Summer House_. Mereka berencana untuk pergi ke Pantai Suna. Pantai Suna adalah pantai terindah yang ada di Distrik Konoha. Pantai berair jernih dengan pasir putihnya yang membuat mata seakan tak mau berhenti untuk mengaguminya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita berseluncur!" ajak Itachi pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya, iya." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "Sakura, tolong jagain ya," katanya sambil memberikan kamera SLR yang tadi menggantung di lehernya. Sasuke pun melepas kaos yang tadi ia pakai sehingga ia sekarang bertelanjang dada. Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya, muka mereka langsung bersemu merah.

"Tetap menjadi sorotan, eh?" tanya Itachi.

"Hah, sudahlah. Ayo kita _surfing_!"

Dilain tempat, Sakura dan Hana sedang bercengkerama ria. Biasa, para gadis ini membicarakan tentang pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura, apa kau pernah cemburu kalau Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan lain?" tanya Hana.

"Awalnya sih… ya kesal juga. Tapi, lama-lama jadi kebal," kata Sakura.

"Hahahaha… Lalu, apakah Sasuke pernah membuatmu kewalahan?"

"Iya. Aku paling kewalahan kalau Sasuke sudah ngambek. Biasanya karena aku dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Hahahaha…" tawa Sakura, "Lalu, apakah Kak Itachi juga sering membuat Kakak kewalahan?"

"Ya. Sama sepertimu. Dua Uchiha itu memang memiliki banyak kemiripan, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari menjelang. Burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarangnya, sedangkan para kelelawar mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Guratan berwarna oranye terlihat menghiasi langit biru. Pemandangan sunset adalah pemandang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu saat ini.

"Sasuke, kami mau pergi dulu, ya!" kata Itachi saat ia dan Hana akan pergi.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Anak kecil seperti kau tidak usah tahu urusan orang dewasa," kata Itachi mengejek. Hana hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" kata Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja datang di ruang keluarga Summer House. Rambutnya tampak basah, ia baru saja mandi.

"Sakura, kami mau pergi. Kalian hati-hati di sini, ya," kata Hana.

"Sakura, hati-hati! Sasuke itu _pervert_. Dan Sasuke, jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan calon adik iparku ini, ya!" Itachi dan Hana langsung saja pergi. Membiarkan kedua orang ini ber- _blushing_ ria.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau nonton apa, Hana?" tanya Itachi pada Hana.

Itachi dan Hana sekarang berada di sebuah _theater_ yang berada di daerah itu. Hari itu sudah teramat malam. Pukul setengah sembilan malam. Hal ini tetap Itachi lakukan agar Hana melupakan mimpi-mimpi buruknya itu. Ia tidak tega melihat calon istrinya itu stress karena selalu menyalahkan dirinya akibat kematian sahabatnya itu.

"Adanya _film_ apa saja?" tanya Hana.

"Adanya; '_Time to Wake Up'_, '_Believe Me'_, '_The Truth_', dan '_I'm So Sorry_'. Semuanya _horror_," kata Itachi memperingatkan.

"Bagaimana dengan '_The Truth_'? Sepertinya bagus."

"Ya sudah." Itachi pun membeli tiket ke loket.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga waktu menunjukkan puku sembilan. Waktu pemutaran _film_ itu. Itachi dan Hana masuk ke dalam ruangan yang memutarkan _film_ '_The Truth'_. Saat itu, hanya ada sedikit sekali orang yang ada di sana. Saking sedikitnya, bahkan orang-orang yang menontonnya dapat dihitung dengan jari.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang gelap, dengan dinding-dindingnya yang didapati penuh dengan bekas darah. Tercium bau anyir yang menyengat. Penerangan di ruangan itu sangatlah minim. Di lantainya, tercecer darah. Terlalu kotor untuk menyebutnya tempat hidup bagi seorang manusia.

Di sudut ruangan itu, seorang perempuan berambut merah berdiri. Di baju, wajah, tangan, dan kakinya, terdapat sisa-sisa darah yang telah mengering. Wajahnya terlalu pucat untuk nyebutnya sebagai manusia.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dari sana, muncul dua orang lain yang membawa seorang gadis berambut pirang. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Mata lavendernya terlihat sembab. Kertakan gigi terdengar dari mulutnya yang bergetar. Kedua orang itu langsung meninggalkan kedua wanita itu setelah wanita berambut pirang itu ia tempatkan di tengah ruangan itu.

Mata wanita berambut merah yang awalnya kosong, sekarang menunjukkan beberapa emosi. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya. Dia berjalan mendekat menuju gaids berambut pirang itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu sangat ketakutan. Ia mengambil langkah mundur.

Percikan darah terdengar ketika kedua orang itu melangkah. Kaki-kaki pucat itu melangkah. Semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu. Suaranya terdengar serak. Aura mematikan menguar di ruangan itu. Membuat bulu kuduk gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri dengan sendirinya.

"Shi- Shion. A- apa maumu?" tanya Shion.

"Tidak ada…" jawab wanita berambut merah itu tenang. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berada dibalik punggungnya ia tunjukkan. Di sana ada dua buah pisau. Sebuah pisau mengkilat yang terlihat tajam, dan sebuah pisau berkarat.

"To- Tolong jangan bunuh aku," kata Shion. Suaranya serak akibat menangis.

"Hehehe…" tawa wanita berambut merah itu.

DEG!

_Matilah aku,_ batin Shion saat punggungnya telah menyentuh tembok ruangan itu. Seringai yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita berambut merah itu semakin lebar.

JLEB!

Pisau berkarat itu dilemparkan oleh wanita berambut merah itu tepat ke leher Shion. Sekarang Shion tidak dapat mengambil nafas dengan normal. Tenggorokannya telah rusak karena pisau berkarat yang menancap hingga tembok itu.

Wanita berambut merah itu menyentuh pundak Shion yang terekspos sempurna dengan jari-jarinya yang pucat dan ramping. Pisau mengkilat itu ia dekatkan pada pundak Shion. Membuat darah muncul dari sana. Tanpa mencabut pisau itu, ia menggeser posisi mata pisau itu sehingga membuat Shion seperti dikuliti. Layaknya buah.

Clak…

Kulit itu terpotong dan jatuh di genangan darah yang ada di bawahnya.

Ingin rasanya Shion berteriak. Tapi hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Mengingat bahwa sebuah pisau menancap di lehernya. Untuk bernafas saja sulit, apalagi untuk berteriak. Rasanya mustahil.

_Tuhan, tolong aku._

Lagi. Wanita itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia benar-benar menguliti wanita itu. Shion seakan mandi darah. Perih. Tubuhnya seakan tidak dapat menampung rasa perih itu. Tubuhnya telah mati rasa.

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Shion telah mati. Ia masih tetap tertancap di dinding itu. Tubuhnya sudah tidak berkulit lagi. Hanya ada nanah berwarna kuning di sana. Wanita berambut merah itu tampak senang dengan hasil kerjanya itu. Ia menulis sesuatu di dahi Shion. Penghianat. Itulah yang ia tulis.

.

.

.

.

.

Hana tampak ketakutan menonton _film_ itu. Berulang kali ia memejamkan matanya, dan mencengkeram lengan Itachi dengan erat. Sesekali ia melihat adegan _film_ itu lewat sela-sela jarinya.

Hana memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada penontoh lain selain dirinya, Itachi, dan seseorang di samping Itachi yang menonton _film_ itu. Eh, seorang di samping Itachi? Bukankah tadi tidak ada seorang pun di sana?

Hana melihat seorang di samping Itachi. Orang itu adalah seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang dikuncir tinggi. Mata kelamnya tampak serius menontoh film itu. Wajahnya amat mirip dengan sahabatnya, Anko.

"Anko?" gumam Hana.

Gadis yang ada di samping Itachi itu menoleh padanya. Sebuah senyum sinis terlihat di wajahnya. "Halo, Hana. Lama tak jumpa," katanya.

Hana tak dapat berkata-kata. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkeram lengan Itachi. Itachi menyadari tangan Hana bergetar dilengannya. Itachi menoleh pada Hana. "Ada apa, Hana?"

"Itachi-_kun_… aku mau pulang…"

"Tapi–"

"Aku mau pulang. _Sekarang_," katanya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya itu.

"Baiklah." Itachi pun bangkit dari duduknya.

Hana melihat ke kursi di samping Itachi. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Masih kosong seperti sebelumnya. _Apa aku berhalusinasi?_ batin Hana.

Itachi dan Hana keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat mereka keluar, pemandangan yang ada bukan seperti yang tadi mereka lihat. Bukan sebuah tempat mewah, bersih, dan rapi. Tempat itu bagaikan gedung yang sudah lama memang tidak terpakai. Atapnya bayak yang bolong. Gelap dan pengap.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke tempat Itachi dan Hana. Itachi dan Hana yang dilingkupi rasa takut karena tempat itu pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan ponsel mereka sebagai penerangan.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Bunyi langkah kaki itu terus mengikuti mereka. Ketika mereka berhenti, langkah kaki itu pun juga ikut berhenti. Begitupun saat mereka berlari atau berjalan.

Sekian lama berjalan, Itachi tidak menemukan pintu keluar dari sana. Saat menemukan sebuah pintu, pintu tersebut malah terkunci. Mereka terus berkeliling mencari pintu keluar.

"Aduh!" Hana terjatuh. Kakinya terselandungsebuah bongkahan kayu.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Hana?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya." Itachi membantu Hana berdiri. Saat Hana mencoba berdiri, ternyata kaki Hana keseleo. Hana menjadi susah untuk berdiri.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Langkah kaki itu mendekat. Hana langsung saja digendong oleh Itachi di punggunggnya.

Mereka berjalan mencari pintu-pintu yang seakan-akan menghilang dan tidak membiarkan mereka keluar dari sana.

Mereke berbelok ke sebuah lorong panjang. Lorong itu berbeda dari tempat lainnya. Lorong itu masih bersih, rapi, dan terawat. Hal ini membuat pikiran-pikiran aneh bermunculin di otak mereka. Pikiran-pikiran aneh itu hilang ketika dari kejauhan mereka melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Itu pintunya," kata Hana.

"Iya."

Itachi berjalan menuju pintu itu. Saat berjalan, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di kiri-kanan lorong itu. Ia tampak memperhatikan kaki pucatnya yang terlapisi _flat shoes_ berwarna hitam.

Itachi yang penasaran bertanya, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Itachi-_kun_…" Suara merdu itu membuat bulu kuduk Hana bangkit.

"A- Anko…"

"Hai, Hana. Lama tak jumpa!" katanya. Ia menunjukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya sudah terlalu hancur untuk terlihat seperti manusia. Darah dan nanah keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku?" cerca Anko.

"A- Anko…" Hana mencengkeram pundak Itachi.

"Hana, ada apa ini?" bisik Itachi pada Hana.

"A– itu…"

"Aku adalah pengagummu, Itachi-_kun_. Tapi, Hana tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kalian memiliki hubungan khusus," ceritanya, "Sampai pada puncaknya, Aku melihatmu mencium kening Hana. Aku sangat sakit hati pada waktu itu. Dan saat aku menyeberang, aku tertabrak sebuah bus." Sebuah senyum manis terlihat samar di wajah Anko.

"Aku kembali untuk membalas perbuatanmu padaku, Hana…" katanya.

Hana yang telah turun dari gendongan Itachi pun berdiri dengan linglung menatap Anko yang tidak jauh beberapa meter di depannya. "Aku, aku minta maaf, Anko," kata Hana sambil bersujud di depan Anko.

Anko hanya menatapnya datar Hana yang berlutut dihadapannya. "Aku takkan pernah mengampunimu, Hana," katanya. Kuku-kuku Anko yang panjang menelusuri wajah Hana.

Itachi melihat sebuah _cuter_ berkarat yang ada di dekat kakinya.

CRASH!

"ARGHHHHHHHH…" teriak Anko. Kepalanya ditusuk oleh Itachi.

Itachi segera saja menarik Hana keluar dari bangunan itu. Mereka berlari menuju mobil.

"Fyuh… Kita selamat…" kata Itachi menghela nafas lega.

"A- aku…" Hana tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Itachi menariknya masuk dalam sebuah pelukan. "Sstttt… sudah tak apa. Sekarang kita pulang."

Itachi menstarter mobilnya. Mobil itu melaju pelan di jalanan yang sepi dan gelap itu. Sesekali, Itachi melirik pada Hana yang ada di sampingnya. Dia menyesal membawanya ke sana. Sesekali, Itachi melirik pada kaca spionnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin melakukannya. Saat melihat ke kaca spion–entah untuk keberapa kalinya–ia melihat pantulan wajah Anko. Itachi menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Itachi-kun!" teriak Hana.

Itachi kembali memandang ke depan. Di sana, Anko sedang berdiri dengan manisnya di tengah jalan. Itachi langsung membelokan mobilnya. Tanpa ia tahu, bahwa ia mengarah ke jurang. Mobil itu pun jatuh ke jurang di bawah sana.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Japan Newspaper**_

**Itachi Uchiha (27) direktur Uchiha **_**Company**_** dan Hana Inuzuka (25) calon istri Itachi, **

**ditemukan tewas di dasar jurang di wilayah Pantai Timur Jepang.**

**Diperkirakan, keduanya tewas karena Itachi mengendarai dalam keadaan mengantuk. (JP/3/21/11)**

.

.

.

.

.

Orang-orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam mengelilingi dua gundukan tanah. Itu adalah makam Itachi dan Hana. Sasuke tampak sangat kehilangan sosok yang selalu memberinya semangat itu. Sakura, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, karena ia telah menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya.

"Kak, semoga kalian bahagia di sana," kata Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan kedua makam itu.

Tanpa ada yang bisa melihat, sesuatu yang transparan berdiri di antara makan Itachi dan Hana. Itu adalah roh milik Anko.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa membalaskan dendamku. Kita bisa bersatu di sana, Itachi-_kun_," katanya yang bagaikan hembusan angin.

**-The End–**

**3.260 words without AN.**

**This fiction is dedicate for FFC.**

**Sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf karena tindakkan kekanak-kanakan saya yang telah mem- _publish fic_ yang–amat sangat–tidak bermutu. Saat itu saya sedang emosi, kalut, dan sakit hati,. Jadi, tolong maklumi hal ini karena saya hanyalah seorang remaja labil.**

**Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah men- _support_, membuka otak saya (yang lagi nge- _hang_), dan menyadarkan saya kalau tindakan saya terlalu _childish_.**

**Tolong maafkan saya. Saya ingin memulai semua ini dari awal.**

**Saya mohon maafnya bagi _newbie_ bodoh ini. **

_**This is my first gore. Sorry for the weird plot.**_

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat**

**Finished at:**

**Friday, March 18, 2011**

**10.35 P.M.**

**Published at:**

**Friday, March 18, 2011**

**10.40 P.M.**

**The Truth © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


End file.
